glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are Golden
'''We Are Golden '''by ''MIKA ''is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by the Sin City Serenades with solos from Chantel, Hailey, and Nick. ''We Are Golden ''is performed as a way to prove to the jocks that they are who they are. Nick defends himself from the intimidating Patrick after he and the other jocks try to irrigate the Glee Club, but when he does, it shows a strong bond being shown for the Sin City Serenades. At the end of the performance, Chris is proud of them for improving their effort as a team, and apologizes for how he treated them after they pushed him away when finding out he was going to quit because he had money and used the Glee Club to gain. Lyrics Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you're young and you want some Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Waking up in the midday sun What's to live for? You could see what I've done Staring at emotion in the light of day I was running from the things that you'd say We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you're young and you want some Running around again Running from running Running around again (Running around again) Running from running I was a boy at an open door Why you staring, do you still think that you know? Looking for treasure in the things that you threw Like a magpie I live for glitter not you We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you're young and you want some Now I'm sitting alone, I'm finally looking around Left here on my own I'm gonna hurt myself Maybe losing my mind I'm still wondering why Had to let the world let it bleed me dry We are not what you think we are We are not what you think we are We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Teenage dreams in a teenage circus Running around like a clown on purpose Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you're young and you want some Running around again (Running around again) Running from running Running around again (Running around again) Running from running We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are gold We are not what you think we are We are golden, we are golden Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Sin City Serenades Category:Songs sung by Nick James Category:Songs sung by Hailey Bennett Category:Songs sung by Chantel Layne